The New Dawn
by darth73
Summary: Follow the story of Dawn a shinigami living through the bleach series and all its events sort-of Self insert but only partly. First chapter has been fixed with less errors.
1. Saving a Shinigami

Sup guys sorry i've been away for OVER a year ive tried to write but has a stupid 90 day Deletion of storys But that wont happen will it? The answer hell no it wont But after that mini rant lets get on with this.

PS this story follows an OC

PPS i dont know the honorific system and im to lazy to learn it so no honorifics for this story

Approximately a month before arc of the substitute (first arc)

* * *

In the middle of japan theres a town by the name of Karakura and in that town theres a shop called urahara shop which is owned by a excile named Kisuke and is currently standing outside the shop.

"Ah what a wonderful morning". Kisuke says in his usual sing-song voice "Wouldn't you agree Tessai" talking to an inhuman size of a man behind him stacking some large crates.

"Yes it is boss" responds Tessai.

"I've got an idea lets go to the park we could-".

But before kisuke can finish his train of thought they see a small explosion and he shunpos over there imediately.

* * *

"Huh" kisuke is surprised to see a brown haired shinigami unconscious on the ground surrounded by various hollows all of which are dispatched in seconds by kisuke with ease.

"Well then, guess i will have to take you back to my shop" kisuke says picking up the Shinigami and shunpoing to the shop.

? pov

"Oh god where am I all I see is blackness" i try to open my eyes and when i eventually do i am greeted with a man in green and white primarily and a strange looking bucket hat.

"So whats your name shinigami" he asks me in a dumb sing song voice.

"Shinigami? Oh wait my name I dont know i cant remember" i respond confused " oh yeah what is my name" after thinking for a good three minutes i just come up blank "Dammit i dont know"

End of Shinigami pov

"Well number one im guessing you have amnesia and two this causes a problem if you dont have a name".

"How so" the nameless shinigami responds very confused.

"Well i cant just be referring to you as just shinigami can i it would get very annoying" kisuke says.

"I've known you for about a minute and a half and i can already tell that statement you just made is very hypocritical" he states

"Oh whats that supposed to mean" Kisuke responds in a mock hurt voice waving a stupid fan in front of his face covering his mouth

"Oh for kami's sake" the shinigami says annoyance evident on his face but after a couple minutes he calms down and asks a simple question "On subject of names i dont know yours" the Shinigami resonds

"Ah well my name is the one and only Urahara Kisuke at your service".

"Well then Urahara i need a name".

But before Kisuke can reply tessai comes into the little room "Boss the kids are up"

"Okay thats great tessai how about breakfast i am starving" kisuke responds

"What time is it?" the shinigami asks wondering.

Kisuke checks his watch "about 9.25 am".

"Well good because being hungry and nameless is not a good combination"

"Well lets eat then" Kisuke said.

While they are at the table dicussing the shinigamis name or lack of therefore.

* * *

Somewhere else in Karakura town

"IIIIcccchhhiiiigggoo" theres a ruckus.

"KAMIS SAKE DAD ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS!" the person in question shouting is a fifteen year old boy by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo giving his dad a fly kick.

"Good job my son i have nothing left to teach you" his dad Isshin said.

"Yeah but you will still do it tomorrow" Ichigo says with sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on down you two or your breakfast will get cold" says a young voice no more than ten years old.

"Just coming yuzu" Ichigo shouts down "Oh yeah its Saturday today i might go down to the arcade".

* * *

And thats a rap of 625 or bit over words doesnt seem alot of words but hey. Any way each chapter will hopefully and i mean hopefully come out each friday and i promse the OC will get a name next chapter promise.

Edited 17/05/17

Or for Americans 05/17/17


	2. the nameless is named

9:45 just after breakfast

"That was lovely thank you tessai" says the still nameless shinigami " im pretty full after that"

"Thank you it was nothing" tessai says

"So how how about we get back to the matter at hand" kisuke says

"Oh yeah forgot about that somehow" the shinigami says

"How about (drumroll please) dawn"

"Where the hell did that drum roll come from but yeah Sounds good i like that " the now named dawn says exitedly

"Okay now we've got that out of the way ive went away and made you a gigai" kisuke says

Dawn looks dumb founded "the hells a gi-gi-gi whatever the hell you said"

Ah well basically a gigai is an empty shell which soul bodies for example soul reapers knowing what can use to interact with non spiritual humans. Kisuke explains Oviously knowing what hes talking about.

"So how do i enter it" dawn says still confused "i mean it doesnt look to easy to do"

"Its easy all you have to do is concentrate your spirit energy into it and your spirit particles will connect to it" kisuke explains

"So how do i do that" dawn responds

"Okay well you'll just have to practice with something and that something i think i have some where but while you wait. "Tessai" kisuke shouts "can you make dawn some tea while i get something"

"Yes boss ill get right on it" tessai says

"Just wait ill be right back" kisuke says before disappearing

15 Minutes later

"Sorry it took me so long to find this thing it was stored behind alot of boxes" kisuke says

"Took you long enough i was getting pretty bored" dawn says sarcastically before observing the ball shaped object that hes holding the ball is made of glass and has a.. pheonix on it.

"Whats that That you have in your hand kisuke"

"Oh what this little thing is called a spirit orb its to practice concentrating spirit energy into it for soul academy students" kisuke explains

"Wait soul reapers have to go to school ha glad im not- wait crap yeah i am dammit" dawn proclaims acting like an idiot

"If you would be kind enough to follow me and I'll show you where you'll be training" kisuke says leading dawn to the back of the store where there's a hatch "open it"

Which dawn proceeds to do before jumping down"oh wow this place is massive how the hell do you hide this" dawn says mind boggled

" im very lucky i guess" kisuke guesses

"The hell theres a sky and everything" dawn still Oviously still dumbfounded cant comprehend it

"Here have this for right now" kisuke says handing him a watch

"What do i need this for" dawn wonders

Because you'll end up losing track of time down here because its permanently bright and sunny down here and we are going to go to the park today do you want to join us" kisuke asks

"Sounds nice count me in" dawn says his voice going low pitch

"Hey it just DAWNED on me i wonder if there ready yet" kisuke jokes

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" dawn shouts "im going to kill you" dawn starts chasing the candy shop owner "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH"

The end of chapter 2

And thats a wrap sorry i haven't updated when i said i would but hey the chapters longer than last and we learn his name and nobody has seen this story yet what the hell but yeah so its done for now until next time peace out.


	3. a friendship starts

Im sorry guys it late ive tried to write this twice but i scrapped both ideas so screw me.

Back at the urahara shop

"Well dawn i never knew you were such a runner" urahara says out of breath "you chased me all over town".

"Shut. Up. You. Dick." says dawn having to take a breath after every word.

"Your Obviously going to be out of breath after just doing shunpo for the first time i thought that would be pretty obvious duh" urahara fake mocks

"What the hell are you talking about " dawn says sounding totally confused "the hell is shunpo"

"Wait you did something your not even aware of how is that possible unless you did it instinctively in which case means your an idiot or you know your zanpakutos name hopefully the latter"

"And Your a dick whats your point" dawn retorts " but wait What's a zanpakuto"

"Okay in laymens terms a zanpakuto is the weapon of a shinigami such as yourself they are connected through the soul and each zanpakuto has its own unique name and its own set of ability's is that clear " urahara explains

"So its a cool looking sword connected to the shinigami cool" said dawn

"When we get back from the park i want you to train with your zanpakuto maybe it can help you with your amnesia problem" kisuke says

"Will do" dawn replies " so when are we going"

"Just about now" urahara says

As they set of somewhere else in karakura town ichigo is going to the arcade to meet up with friends.

"Wow its such a beautiful day today" some people wouldnt know it but ichigo loved nature his only problem is that he looks like a street punk that and he can see ghosts but he never took that as a problem most people dont even know about that he just keeps that to himself he is also very protective of his friends and family.

"Hiya ichigo" says mizuiro one of ichigos very close friends waking him from his thoughts.

"Hey how you doing" ichigo says "wheres kei-"

But before he's able to finish his sentance he ducks why? Because "dammit ichigo i can never get you its like you have spider sense or something" keigo says annoyed

"Its because of years of my dad doing the same thing i just have 6th sense for that attack" ichigo says

"Well now that's over with lets go inside" mizuiro says being the voice of reason

"You know i haven't been in here in a while with studying to get good grades" ichigo says

"So thats where you always are and not hanging out with us keigo says offended at the fact he would study over hanging with them.

"Your the last person i would expect to study and that's saying something what with keigo and that" mizuiro says

"Lets just hang out and have fun shall we" ichigo says ending the conversation

Back with dawn and co.

"We're here" urahara says cheerfully thay had arrived at the park which turned out to be a pretty big sized park.

I brought a frisbee so we can play with it" tessai says

"Ah cool i've never played frisbee before" dawn says

Well its really easy all you have to do is-

And the day went on dawn learned the rules pretty quick and was even pretty good at it they even played some football and after all that they had a picnic in the shade.

"Wow This day has been really fun" said dawn taking a bite out of a chicken sandwich

"And to top it all off theres an arcade around here we could go there" kisuke suggests

"Sounds good" everyone says in sync

They packed everything away and started going to the arcade

"So how far is the arcade from here" dawn asks while eating a chocolate muffin

"Honestly its just down the road" urahara responds

Once they get there the first thing he notices is the giant blue neon sign saying "karakura arcade" they enter it and dawn go's over to a machine saying pac-man next to a punk looking teen with bright orange hair.

"Sup please answer me one thing" dawn says

"Whats that" the teen says

"Is that hair dye" dawn asks

"No its natural" the teen responds

"Im dawn"

"Ichigo"

Ichigo pov

"Im looking at this boy probably no older than me he stands about six-foot green/blue eyes dark brown hair sticking up at the front wearing a red adidas t-shirt and blue jeans and black shoes" ichigo assesses.

"So how long you been staying in karakura town i dont ever think i have seen you before" i ask

"Just moved here yesterday" he says

"Well then see you around then because i need to go" i say

"Okay see ya" dawn says

End pov

Dawn starts playing for a good little bit and gets a really good score "yes 2,252,988 not the high score but still its my first attempt" thats a lie it was actually his 3rd attempt at it but still.

"Time to go" kisuke says dammit had it already been an hour on just one game.

"Just coming" i say

We start heading home its only a 15 min walk but my legs are killing me and as soon as we get on to the alley what do we hear only the sound of that infamous roar of a hollow "I'll go and dispatch it" i need to go stretch my legs" i say

"Fine then" kisuke says so i put a soul candy in my mouth detach from my body and go to it i finally spot it its got a diamond shaped mask with two red marks on it it looks like a snake so i take my zanpakuto out its a bit shorter than a katana and its got black wraps on the handle with gold marks.

Im able to slay the hollow while only getting a shallow cut on my arm so i head back without getting a good fight that sucked maybe next time.

End of chapter word count total:1,016

But guys read and review always appreciated till next time peace.


	4. training day

Desclaimer i do not own bleach it is owned by tite kubo as well as all the characters exept dawn as hes mine

The next morning

Its a sunday morning very early when dawn wakes up because of hearing the alarm and yawns and looks at the clock and turns it off

"What time is it 7:30 screw this im going back to sleep" dawn says still tired and dozes of again into a deep sleep.

Somewhere else in the urahara shop

Kisuke is working on something using science equipment "boss what are you doing in here so early its only 7:30 in the morning the shop doesnt open for a few more hours" tessai says while walking in

Kisuke yawns "good morning tessai I've been in here all night analysing dawns riatsu but its all over the place but I've come to a conclusion and that conclusion is that dawn is a substitute shinigami or was im not quite sure on that yet Im even getting hollow readings but go get me some more coffee cause im out" kisuke explains

"I'll get right on that" tessai says

"Thank you tessai" kisuke says to the giant then he starts to think internally "those hollows that were at his body weren't regular hollows they seemed like adhujas level which if they were then thats bad that means dawn will have to get strong very quick but the better question is the hollow im getting of his spirit energy could he be like shinji and the other visored's and if thats the case then it could only be... no couldnt be it might just be hollow residue but unlikely" kisuke stops for a minute "i need to go to bed" and so he does just that.

9:45

Dawn wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock again "okay okay im up this time kami that alarm clock is loud but regardless im going down stairs" So he puts on a black t-shirt and jeans and goes down stairs for breakfast.

*YAWN* "morning tessai is there any breakfast" dawn says still tired.

"Just wait a moment and I'll get it" tessai says

So dawn takes a seat just as urahara walks in "good morning dawn hope you had a good sleep" he says

"Yes i did thank you very much mr urahara " dawn responds

"My pleasure now your going to have to start training so after you have breakfast come to the training grounds and we'll begin " urahara says

"Okay I'll be done as soon as i can" dawn quickly says

After breakfast

It about 15 minutes after dawn had finished his breakfast that he's standing in the massive underground training area with kisuke urahara

"Okay kisuke explain why im down here again when i could be sleeping or killing hollows" dawn says very bored

"Its to train and enhance your skills because you have only fought regular hollows" kisuke says

"Wait wait wait are you saying there's stronger hollows than that" dawn asks

To put it plainly yes hollows cannibalize other hollows to evolve hollows become menos grande menos grande become adhujas adhujas become vasto lorde" kisuke explains

"So explain menos grande first" dawn asks

"Well menos grande are the weakest of the menos they are about 80 stories tall and can cause a lot of destruction they all are pure black and have a hollow mask next re adhujas they tend to come in different variations and they are also very small lastly is the vasto lorde the strongest and the most destructive they tend to look very much like a human" kisuke finishes

"So run down im screwed" dawn says

"Well yes and no yes because in your current state you wouldnt last 5 minutes in a fight with a group of regular hollows never mind a menos grande and no because thats what your down here training for" kisuke says to him

"Okay what first then" dawn says getting very excited

"Okay first will have to be kido ( **demon arts** ) because it can provide long range attacks if your zanpakuto does not specialise in that area and i would say shunpo but you seem to already know that so i would say you should learn shikai but first hold out your palm" kisuke asks

"Okay why" dawn asks obviously confused

"Just do it dawn" urahara asks again dawn then does it "okay repeat after me ye lord mask of blood and flesh" urahara begins the chant

"Ye lord mask of blood and flesh" dawn repeats

"All creation flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man" urahara begins again

"All creation flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man" dawn repeats again

"Inferno and pandemonium the sea barrier surges march to the south hado number 31 shakkaho" urahara finishes

"Inferno and pandemonium the sea barrier surges march to the south hado number 31 shakkaho" dawn finishes and as soon as he does a red ball of light shoots out of his hand blowing up a rock

"Wow what the hell was that" dawn asks amazed

"That my friend was shakkaho ( **red flame cannon** ) it is the 31st hado spell and its still pretty strong"

Any other kido want to teach me" dawn wonders

There is also binding spells but there isnt much point right now you want be learning shikai so im going to teach jinzen to you"

"Okay what does jinzen do" dawn asked intrigued

"Jinzen allows you to communicate with your zanpakuto to learn shikai but to also be in harmony with it"

"So tell me how to do it" dawn asks

"Well its very simple all you have do is sit down cross your legs and put your sword on your lap"

Dawn then proceeds to do as hes told and enter his inner world

Dawns inner world

Dawn opens his eyes to see a dark shadowy place "cool this must be my inner world" it looks just like a city but made up of black shadows he does not notice a shadow behind him

 **"Hello what is it that you seek"** the shadow says with its piercing red eyes and a noticeable echo

"Well if my assumption is correct you must be my zanpakuto spirit is that correct" dawn asks

" **Not yet it is but it will be all you have to do is hear my name"**

"What is your name" dawn asks his spirit

" **My name is-** "

And cliffhanger arent i evil today but seriously sorry for no updates but reviews i need reviews so till next time peace


	5. school, wait what

Desclaimer: i do not own bleach all rights go to tite kubo exept dawn because he's mine

RECAP

"Well if my assumption is correct you must be my zanpakuto spirit is that correct" dawn asks

 **"not yet it is but it will be all you have to do is hear my name"**

"What is your name?" dawn asks his spirit

 **"my name** **is-"**

CURRENT Chapter

"what the hell i cant hear your name" dawn says surprised

 **" then you are not** **able to hear my name** **which** **means you are not ready to wield me which means you must train and** **get stronger is that understood" the zanpakuto states.**

"Then help me get stronger then" dawn says/ demands.

 **"AH okay i will help you with sword combat but i cant help with kido exept with your accuracy." The zanpakuto explains**

" Fine by me I never came to learn kido." Dawn says.

 **"let us begin"** and with that it summons 3 hollows all 4 legged giant rat looking hollows with masks that have a black x on it **"the goal is simple kill them" the zanpakuto says**

"Cool sounds easy enough" and with that he pulls out his zanpakuto just in time to see the first one run over and jump at him making him have to duck while thrusting his sword up slicing it right in two.

"Yeah got ya"

 **"well done 3 to go"**

Returning to the situation quick enough just to see one ram in to his ankle "son of a bitch" dawn exclaims. "Right thats it hado 31 shakkaho" he shoots a red ball of light killing the second "okay who's next" as soon as he says that one of them gashes his arm.

Outside his inner world

Kisuke is thinking "so he made it in all right that's good" As he says that the wound dawn received appears in the real world "so he's fighting this should be fun" kisuke observes.

Inside his inner world

Dawn has just killed the Third one with a slash He turns around to see the last one with a red ball forming in its mouth "what the hell is that is that shakkaho" dawn exclaims

 **"similar but not the same that is a cero" ( _zero)_**

it fully forms and fires at him knocking him back "ow damn that hurts" it jumps and dawn lashes one of its arm's off then slices its head and it fades.

 **"well done you have killed all of them that is all for today but be aware that is only a warm up to compared the challenges you will face i will show you your next challenge"**

 _ **"well hi**_ **there."** a figure looking exactly like dawn says minus the inverted colours and pure black eyes.

 **"you will have to face him but until next time goodbye" the zanpakuto says**

the real world

Two kids are standing next to kisuke a boy named jinta and a girl ururu jinta has red hair and ururu has black hair "so boss how long do you think he'll be in there for" tessai who is also standing there says.

"Hard to say but not long now" kisuke responds but just as he says that a massive explosion happens where dawn is sitting.

"Ah was that supposed to happen" jinta says confused and surprised

"Ah no dont think so" kisuke says out loud but is really chanting "please don't be dead oh kami please dont be dead"

The smoke starts to clear and as it does dawn is standing there "oh thank kami he's not dead" kisuke says in his head but as he's thinking he hears a growl distinctive to a hollow "crap" kisuke says sarcastically.

The smoke fully clears to reveal dawn wearing a hollow mask with two tusks attached and pure black eye's and coated with soot and dust the mask then cracks down the middle and falls off and his eyes then go back to normal and he faints.

"Well thats enough training for today i think want some tea" kisuke jokes

Dawn then proceeds to throw a part of the hollow mask at him "SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN" dawn shouts

"Okay i will explain as much as i can during tea" kisuke says holding his nose

10 minutes later

"Okay from the start" dawn asks

"Okay from what i can gather you just experienced hollowfication a thing which means shinigami get hollow powers i've only seen the phenomenon happen once and that's when i was a captain of the gotei 13" kisuke expains

"Gotei 13 what the hell" dawn interrupts

The gotei 13 are like an army basically they govern a realm called the soul society which is where souls go after konso" ( **soul burial)** kisuke explains

"So what your saying is there are different realms" dawn asks

There are three main ones the human realm, the soul society where soul reapers live and hueco mundo where the hollows live." Kisuke continues

Wait you said you were a captain i can only assume thats a high position to have" dawn guesses

"You would be correct yours sincerely had a position only second to the captain-commander the leader of the gotei 13 but this is going off topic the hollowfication happened because of a crooked soul reaper he done it to a bunch of soul reapers even his own captain" kisuke says

"Even his own captain sounds like an ass hole if you ask me" dawn states

"Yeah the worst part is no one expected him he acted so nice just to fool everyone including me" kisuke solemnly states

"Yep ass hole but question how did he do it" dawn questions

"A device called the hogyoku it is a device to break down the bounderies between hollows and shinigami" kisuke answers

"So im guessing hollows can become shinigami" dawn assumes

"Correct they increase there power quite alot sometimes past vasto lorde they are called arrancar." kisuke explains again "changing the subject hows your arm"

"Sore what else can i say" dawn answer's looking at his bandaged arm

"So what happened in that head of yours" kisuke asks

"Basically i entered and i met my zanpakuto spirit he said i would need to train to get stronger so he summoned a bunch of hollows i defeated him and then he said that was only a warm up compared to the challenges i will face then i seen an almost mirror image of myself staring back at me then thats it i woke up and threw a piece of hollow mask at you" dawn explains everything.

"Well thats alot for the space of ten minutes" kisuke says

"But Yeah im tired after dinner im going to sleep" dawn says tired

"Alright but you'll have a surprise in the morning" kisuke says mischievously

"Oh joy looking forward to it" dawn says sarcastically

The next morning at ichigo's

"GOOOD MORNING ichigo" isshin ichigo's dad shouts waking up ichigo but not before he gets kicked out the window

"Kami dad cant i ever get a normal morning" ichigo says still tired

"Come down for breakfast ichigo you've got school" ichigo's sister shouts

"Oh crap i forgot" so he quickly gets ready and goes down stairs

"Ichigo your toast is ready and it's jammed" ichigo's sister says

"Thanks yuzu i appreciate it" so he eats his toast and leaves and heads to school

A couple of minutes later

He enters the school to see his friend mizuiro "hey mizuiro how you doing"

"Oh hey ichigo im fine" mizuiro responds

"So Where's keigo" as he says that keigo jumps up from behind mizuiro

"Hello ichigo" keigo shouts as ichigo puts out his elbow and keigo puts his face into his brick solid arm.

"You've really got to stop doing that its as bad as my dad with that" ichigo says

"Okay sorry about that" keigo apologises

"Come on you's two lets get to class" mizuiro says

They enter the class to see a very tall student "hey chad" ichigo says

"Hey ichigo" the now named chad says

"Settle down class we have a new student joining us come in" the teacher calls

There are whispers of "oh kami i hope its a boy" and "oh i hope he's hot" While ichigo is thinking internally "strange a new student is joining so late in the year"

The student enters "well hello everyone my name is dawn urahara pleased to meet everyone" dawn is wearing the standard white shirt and tie but the collar has a teeth mark design.

"You can sit next to ichigo Kurosaki the boy with bleached hair" the teacher says

"My hair is not bleached" ichigo grits out threw his teeth

"Did you say something kurosaki" the teacher asks

"No miss" ichigo apologies

Dawn walks over and sits down "hello ichigo i remember you from the arcade how have you been"

"Good thanks"

"Oh kami why am i here" dawn wonders but quickly remembers

Start flash black

Dawn wakes up and and enters the living room "good morning dawn want some breakfast" kisuke asks

"I have a bad feeling about this" dawns says sarcastically

"Its your first day of school" kisuke exclaims

"Oh fuck" dawn says

End flash back

"Oh yeah thats how dammit kisuke"

Lunchtime

Dawn,ichigo,keigo,chad and mizuiro are sitting on the roof where mizuiro asks "so dawn tell us about yourself"

"Well my name is dawn urahara i am 15 my birthday is January 11 i live with my dad my mom died when i was young" dawn starts explaining

At that ichigo looks away "whats wrong ichigo" dawn asks

"My mom died too when i was nine" ichigo says

"Sorry to hear that" dawn responds

"Doesn't matter" a tear forming at his eye

"How old are you anyway" dawn asks

"Coming on 15 in june" ichigo responds

The bell is then heard "come on then lets get back to class then" mizuiro says

"Lets just get this over with then" dawn says to himself

And that wraps up the prologue next chapter will be the substitute ark but till then peace out


	6. Character profile: Dawn

What's up guys its darth73 back for something a little different today this is a filler of sorts explaining dawn so here we go

Character profile

Name: dawn (urahara) but only uses urahara for human related matters like school.

Occupation: substitute shinigami and high school student

Likes: sleeping,training and killing hollows

Dislikes: school and idiots

Looks: dawn is about 5 foot 9 with dark brown hair flicked up at the front he has greeny-blue eyes but closer to green and he has slightly tanned skin.

Shinigami ability's

Kido: right now he doesn't know much about kido only knowing one spell #31 shakkaho but it was implied he's a fast learner because he could use it first try and on his second try he used it successively without the incantation.

Zanpakuto

Base form: his zanpakuto looks like a regular katana but the blade is a little shorter the handle is wrapped with black cloth and has gold studs up each side of it its guard has 4 prongs jutting out connected to a circle, the sword sits at his waist when he's not using it.

Shikai: not achieved at this time but he is training for it

Bankai: not achieved

Inner world: his inner world looks like a giant city except its all made up from shadows.

Zanpaktou spirit: dawn's zanpakuto spirit looks like an entity made up from shadows with piercing red eyes.

Hollowfication: dawn has been shown to have hollow powers but has not mastered them yet only just recently learning about them when he exited from his inner world wearing a hollow mask,how he got hollow powers is unknown.

Hollow mask: his hollow mask when he appeared looked like a normal mask except it had tusks attached to it dawn also had pure black eyes.

Inner hollow: His inner hollow is a mirror image of dawn except being bleached white and having inverted colours and pure black eye's he also speaks with a echo behind his voice a trait shared with dawn's zanpakuto spirit.

Traits: dawn is most of the time very sarcastic but can be kind and level headed in fights he will also have back and forth banter matches with kisuke.

So thats it a short profile on dawn my oc,next chapter will be up soon but for right now peace out.

Omake

Dawn: "Oh and another thing from me read and review because right now there's no one that's read this story what the hell I blame the author"

darth73: "oi why is it my fault im just writing it"

Dawn: "well your obviously doing something wrong for example why is there no description for the story"

darth73: "because im not very creative why does that matter anyway my other story was getting a lot of attention and that was ichihina for crying out loud

Dawn: "okay one question why ichihina that isnt very popular like theres only like maybe 15 stories maybe not even that"

darth73: "well i used to think they had good chemistry but apparently not"

Ichigo: "how we've never even met in canon"

darth73: "go back into your corner until i tell you to come out"

Ichigo:" before i go one question are you a boy or girl"

Dawn: "i also would like to know"

darth73: "i am male thanks for asking"

Ichigo: "i will be going now"

darth73: "as shall we goodbye everybody"


	7. The day i became a shinigami I

Sorry for the long wait i've started watching fairy tail recently and totally forgot about this but I'm back with (technically) chapter 6 and during this arc dawn probably wont do much as this establishes the main cast and dawn's intro is basically done but without further ado lets start chapter 6, the day i became a shinigami part 1

Desclaimer bleach is not mine only dawn is mine also the picture was found on google and is not mine

the new dawn x the new dawn x the new dawn x the new dawn x the new dawn x the new dawn

About 1 month later

We open to the leader of a group standing about as tall as ichigo with a white hat and stubble and a t-shirt with a leaf on it and a chain asking ichigo " you got a death wish pal no one jumps one of my boys and lives to tell about it" ichigo stands there not saying anything angers him "thats all you have to say" he then proceeds to pull his fist back ready to punch ichigo only to get kicked right in the face

"Well he was asking for it" dawn says from behind ichigo wearing a red waist lengh trench coat, a white shirt with sleeves only just going below his shoulders and a zigzag collar similar to teeth marks and blue jeans reading a comic book titled "fairy tail" next to a little girl spirit with brown hair and two pigtails a white and red striped top with a broken chain in her chest.

Ichigo then proceeds to kick the leader right in the ground. Promtly making one of the members with a white beanie with yellow stripes chin hair and a grey top with purple sleeves say " lil yama's down we gotta help him" "no way I'm taking on that phyco" another member said without hesitation.

"Now listen up you idiots Do you see that" ichigo said pointing at a knocked over cracked vase next to a lamppost where dawn and the little girl spirit are standing the latter obviously not being seen "first question what do you think that is you the one in the middle answer me" ichigo demands

He starts to look at the two gang members next to him frantically "what you talking to me i guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here"

"Correct" ichigo shouts while kicking him in the face knocking him over "now the the next question" ichigo said looking over his shoulder at the guy behind him that has brown hair in a pony tail and a green shirt and a red under shirt "that vase over there why is it lying on its side.

The one on the left with his hair looking like a bush wearing a yellow t shirt then answers "i guess one of us must have knocked it over when we were skate boarding through here we just" But gets interrupted by a roundhouse kick by ichigo.

"Wow he's a little scary" the little girl spirit says

Dawn then puts down his manga and looks at ichigo then looks at the little girl spirit "Um im not sure what the technical term for it would be but for the short time I've known him i would say he's the type of person that wouldn't turn a blind eye to people getting hurt he'll protect people he doesn't even know just to stop people getting hurt its like a guardian complex for lack of a better term"

" you guys catch on fast now go and apologise or the next time the graves will be for you's" ichigo says so angry he could probably breath fire.

The thugs all get up and and start running while screaming "sorry" and"it wont happen again"

Dawn then sighs "wow i almost feel bad for them except i dont i really really dont"

Ichigo then breaths out a sigh of relief "there that ought to keep them from showing there ugly faces around here" he then turns around to dawn and the little girl spirit "sorry about that I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow okay"

" _sorry ichigo not going to happen this soul will get konso'd tonight hopefully" dawn thinks to himself_

"Thank you for coming to my defence i think now I'll finally be able to rest in piece" the little girl spirit responds.

"No problem its the least we could do" ichigo says while picking up the broken vase and setting it up right "after all you deserve to rest in piece, also bye dawn"

"Okay bye carrot top see you at school tomorrow" then they proceed to part ways.

Ichigo then proceeds to narrate for no reason what so ever "My name is ichigo kurosaki I'm 15 years old so im a high school student my family runs a clinic here in town maybe its cause we're intrusted With the lives of the living but for as long as i can remember i've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed" he then walks through the door to greet his family "im home"

He then is kicked in the face by his father "you let your guard down always stay alert when you enter a room and your late for dinner again" this man is isshin kurosaki father of ichigo and two daughters and acts a little bit like a child, like a lot hes got a bit of facial hair and wears a doctors coat with a yellow branch under shirt

"Oh come on is that any way to treat your son after he just risked his life to let a spirit find peace" ichigo shouts back annoyed with his usual scowl presant on his face

"Silence Oh its the ghosts fault now i guess also the ghosts that left your room in a mess isshin retorts/shouts back baffled at the idea of ghosts "when are you going to show some disipline Just because you see ghosts and i dont".

"Hey stop the fighting you two come over and eat your dinner" we then see a little girl with brown hair a yellow jumper and a white apron on holding a spoon with a pot next to her.

"Let em fight more rice for me" a girl with black hair and a blue t shirt says

"That's not very nice karin" the brown haired girl says

We then see isshin going in for a punch only to get knocked back across the room with a kick

"Ichigo then shouts "i gotta tell you dad For a pretty healthy and normal high school kid a 7'clock curfew is totally uncool" ichigo shouts at him pretty pissed off but while he's not looking a spirit then appears at his head

"Ichigo Speaking of uncool you've got a new one" karin says while eating her rice looking away from ichigo

"Hey how long have you been there" ichigo says finally noticing the spirit which is a middle aged guy with glasses "take a hike would y'a damn pest" ichigo finishes trying to punch the spirit but to no avail.

" uh I'm so done, poor ichigo dad or ghost there's always something annoying him"

"I think he's kinda lucky to see ghosts i sorta sense their presence sometimes but thats about it" yuzu says

Karin then turns her head to yuzu's direction "i dont see what the big deal is with ghosts its not like i believe in them or anything"

"Huh karin i dont know how you can say something like that i thought you had the power to see them too" yuzu says annoyed and confused.

"I'm in permanent denial just cause i see a few doesn't make me believe in them or anything"

Then an anime snowstorm appears behind yuzu with the ghost from before in an ice cube "burrg thats cold"

Ichigo sighs "like my dinner" he says sarcastically referring to the ghosts comment.

"Hah you dropped your guard again" isshin says swiping at ichigo's legs knocking him to the ground And pulling ichigos arm back sitting on him ichigo then knocks him off then they punch each other at the exact same time "got ya" isshin barly manages to say before falling to the ground "no charge for the lesson"

Ichigo then then wipes his mouth "nevermind dinner I'm going to my room"

"Wait ichigo" yuzu shouts on him but is probably not heard.

Isshin then raises his head slightly to see ichigo walk away to his room

Wow you sure have a way with kids dont you" karin says to isshin

Isshin then jumps up while getting an comical anime face "me what did i do"

ichigo's room

We see ichigo sitting his bag down on his chair then laying his head on his pillow starts to hear yuzu start a conversation "ichigo kinda having a rough time right now" "yeah says hes been seeing more spirits than ever before"

We then flash to isshin responding to the two girls "what why would he talk about these things with you's two instead of coming to his dad that doesn't make sense"

"Sure it does for one thing your over forty And another, emotionally your still at a pre school level dad" karin berates him

Isshin then runs to a giant poster of a women with "masaki forever" at the top "oh my dear wife matbe its cause they're hitting puberty but my daughters are being so cold to me what do i do what do i do" with karin scooting over

"Well for starters you can take down poster" karin says annoyed

And thats a wrap i guess sorry it took so long i had to split the first episode in half and this was still my longest chapter and the first one in this story to not have hollows or focus on dawn in any way so yeah people are reading this but not reviewing what the hell feedback is apreciated so review *makes puppy eyes "do it here I'll even give you an omake"

OMAKE

Rukia we stand in awe at tha- wait you's arnt even rolling arnt i supposed to be like poetic at the start to build suspense

darth73 wait hold on didn't you get the script change we you are not in this chapter cause it was to long

Rukia so when will i be in it

darth73 next chapter

Rukia so when will that be

darth73 it is when i say it is GODDAMIT

Rukia wow someone's cranky

darth73 yeah sorry about did you read bleach 686

Rukia no give me it

darth73 *hands it to rukia* here you go

Rukia she takes a couple minutes to read it okay first thing wasn't it suppose to be in colour

darth73 yeah it was supposed to be but ichihime why, why why why why why

Rukia and ichigo's got a gay-ass hair cut

darth73 and what about kisuke,yoruichi,grimmjow,nel hallibel which only got mentioned like once in this arc so yeah i could go on and on about this but we dont have time so goodbye everyone


	8. the day i became a shinigami II

What's up guys darth73 back again for yet again another chapter of this awesome story if you read this then go leave a review to show you liked the story and also its to show where i could maybe improve because i know i need to improve everyone needs constructive criticism once in a while thank you DarkDusk27 for favouriting it but with that done story time

Desclai

Ichigo: wait please can i do it, please

darth73: fine you do it I'm out see ya's

Ichigo: yea, desclaimer bleach is not owned by darth73 only dawn is, and with that story time

darth73: "don't steal my line" darth73 shouts from backstage

Linebreak

Later that night

Dawn sighs standing on top of a roof in his shinigami garb with his zanpakuto at his side "uh well great tonight has been an epic fail seriously how can i not track down one soul, just one soul" dawn starts lamenting on the nights events

 _flashbck_

 _"Oh dawn it's time to go on your nightly hollow hunting" dawn hears kisuke say from behind him in his normal happy go lucky cheery voice_

 _"God dammit kisuke every night i haven't had a proper sleep for over a month, why can't you do it for once" dawn says annoyance filling his voice_

 _"Who me, but im just a simple candy shop owner i could never hunt a big scary hollow and anyway who'd run the shop while im away" kisuke says trying to play innocent_

 _"At night, also on saying that who the fuck comes in here anyway this place makes deserts look over populated" dawn says his voice flat_

 _"Okay last night i swear" kisuke says_

 _"_ _ **you do know your going to have do it tomorrow"**_ _his zanpakuto spirit speaks up in its same echo_

 _"Yeah i know" dawn sighs " well better get on with it" he proceeds to pull out a soul candy and pop it into his mouth " the best place to start would be were we saw the little girl spirit from earlier"_

 _" **i agree that would be the best place to start tonight** " his zanpakuto spirit responds _

_"Well at least someone listens to me" dawn says sarcastically_

 _He starts jumping from roof to roof until he lands at the lamppost where the little girl was "huh empty i dont sense her anywhere! Do you think its possible she was konso'd already by that new shinigami in town"_

 _" **it is a possibility"**_

 _" hah hah hah a shinigami haven't seen on of you in a while" came a distinct voice of a hollow that looked like a giant snake with two hands and a mask with purple tear drop lines coming from the eye holes_ it then proceeds to spit acid at dawn only to just barely miss hitting his sleeve

 _"Dammit thats my sleeve ruined" dawn says sarcastically_

 _" **try not to lose focus the last thing you need is to lose focus and get hit with that acid"** he hears his zanpakuto chastise him_

"Yeah i know I'm going to have to hit him with my kido because my sword cant reach it"

 **"what about shikai you've got that now and that has long ranged attacks"** _his zanpakuto says_

 _"Yeah but the thing is im not using my zanpakuto shikai on just some weak ass hollow" dawn responds_

 _The hollow then tries to ram into him but just as it does dawns starts a chant "Hado 4 byakuri" ( **white lighting**_ ) _(1) a bolt of lightning then shoots from his finger tip disintegrating the hollows mask "hell yeah my new favourite kido. And look on the bright side absolute no colateral damage what so ever" behind him the lamppost falls because of acid damage "what so ever"_

 _Dawn then jumps onto one of the roofs above him going to take a break_

 _Flashback end_

"well i guess i better start heading back or there gonna start worrying about me" so he heads back to the shop popping back into his body and going to bed.

The next day at the kurosaki residence

It was morning and already bright and sunny and birds could be heard chirping outside the tv could be heard "the incident Occured just outside karakura station just after 7 30 am As the morning commute was getting into full swing witnesses. reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath there feet the entire area has been courted off"

The tv is then forgotten about when ichigo enters "hey" ichigo says tiredly

"Good morning ichigo" yuzu replies rather cheerfully

"Good morning. Wheres dad" ichigo inquires

"Early meeting said he'd be late tonight too" karin says not looking up from her cup while ichigo pulls a slice of toast up from the toaster

"Again huh" ichigo replies he then looks at the now forgotten tv

"Something bad happen" yuzu asks

"Thats near here" ichigo replies with the slice of toast hanging out his mouth

A little bit later

We see ichigo and dawn walking to school with dawn wearing his signature red trench coat and school uniform and reading a manga with the title "snipe" and ichigo with a grey uniform and flowers hanging out his bag

"So what you reading" ichigo asks starting up a conversation

"Its called snipe its been out for a while from what i can gather its about a lassie with a huge scyth being hunted by a society with guns or something like that"(2) dawn tries to explain

They then get to where the girl spirit was yesterday but when they get there they are shocked (well ichigo is anyway) to find the lamppost knocked over

"Looks like burn marks" dawn points out

"What like fire" ichigo asks

"No i mean it looks like burn marks from a high level acid" dawn explains

They then hear a howl from down the street they then run down the While they are running an explosion occurs from seemingly nowhere

"Did you see that" dawn shouts over to ichigo

"Yeah and i really wish i didn't" ichigo responds

The area is then consumed by smoke and they are covered in it and when it clears up a hollow appears being the cause of the explosions dawn then reaches for his pocket for a soul pill only to find it empty "oh crap must've forgot about it the s'morning" dawn thinks

"Woah what the hells that" ichigo wonders

The the smoke then finally fully clears and jus as it does the little girl spirit then runs at them "please help me" she screams

"Yeah we will, ichigo run" dawn shouts at him

"Run hurry" ichigo shouts the hollow then speeds after them on its 6 tiny legs and its two claws.

"What is that thing "the little girl spirit" while still running

"No clue" dawn lies the little girl then trips " _you've got to be kidding me"_ he says mentally

"Come on we've got to move" ichigo says helping her up but just as he does that a black butterfly appears and with that a female wearing a shihauksho and a sword slicing the hollow through the mask.

"Huh must be the new soul reaper in town" dawn concludes

"Whoa" is all ichigo can say from watching the action

Mysterious soul reaper pov

That hollow was pretty weak for the ones thats been appearing recently i then turn round round to see two.. humans that cant be the one with orange hair looks normal but the other one with the red coat has red spirit ribbons but not a light red more like a blackish red i sense hollow in it that cant be right

Dawn pov

I could feel her eyes looking straight at me believe me if looks could kill I'd be in a coffin probably pushing up daisy's i could guess what she was doing she was probably analysing my spirit energy my inner hollows gonna get me on a hitlist a swear

Normal pov

The soul reaper then sheaths her sword at her waist then disappears "well must be a rookie if she didn't flashstep away"

"Hey wait hold on" ichigo calls out to her only for it to fall on deaf ears

A crowd of people then gather behind them "the roads damaged" "the side walks burned there must have been another explosion" someone else says.

That evening

We see ichigo lying in his bed still in his grey uniform "who was she i cant make make any sense of what happened, dawn didn't have a clue either i wonder who she was" he continues to lie down for a few minutes untill he see's a black butterfly appear in front of his face meaning a soul reaper is close

Speak of the devil the female soul reaper then fazes through the bedroom wall and into his room and stands there seemingly not noticing or simply not caring ichigo is even there "what the hell are you doing there" ichigo asks stunned.

The female soul reaper just continues to stand there looking like she's just staring into space she then put grips her sword "put that thing away your not slicing me up" ichigo shouts jumping back a bit.

She then jumps off the desk And looks around the room "its getting closer i feel it" with the last bit said out loud she is then kicked in the behind curtsey of ichigo.

"Who are you and what do you want" ichigo shouts at her announcing his presence he then turns the bedroom light on "if you think your a burgler your not a very good one for starters you shouldn't talk to yourself" while she just sits there sore and confused.

She then turns her head to face him "you you kicked me but i cant be seen by regular humans are you saying you can see me?" she questions

"Well considering that was my foot that i just planted in your behind! You tell me" he says

"You must have been one of the two i saw in town earlier i remember now" she says out loud "thats why i didn't recognise him i was so focused on the one in the red jacket i completely didnt notice him." she internally comes to a conclusion.

"Boy nothing ever gets past you does it" he says sarcastically

"How strange you look normal but you must be defective in some way" she concludes

I'll show you defective" he says raising his leg for a kick only for her to jump on his leg then his head then behind him completely dodging the intending attack he then falls over.

He then recovers and asks "who are you" exasperated with her.

"You want to know" she says slightly ominously "im a soul reaper" she answers.

A street in karakura town

The scene then flashes to the girl spirit running away from a hollow she then hides behind a lamppost "oh no not again" she says on the verge of tears the hollow then walks into electrical wires the spirit then continues to run

Ichigos room kurosaki clinic

"Okay so your something called a soul reaper" she nods having explained everything to him "and you're telling me you were sent here on a mission from this place called the soul society" she nods again "to exterminate hollows like the one we saw on the street earlier, which was chasing after that little girls soul" she then nods once again "that's all believe able ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY" he shouts not believing any of it and comically flipping the table they were seated at.

"How dare you why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits" she questions him

" i've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly your whole story is just to incredible I dont believe in any thing i cant see" he tells her

"Well you see me don't you?" She rhetorically asks him

"Well that's true, and i agree with the fact your not human but why don't you play your annoying soul reaper games somewhere else, okay little brat" he then pats her on the head aggravating her

"So im a brat am i" she asks angrily she then proceeds to chant "bakudo #1 sai ( **restrain)** his hands are then forced behind him and he is forced to the floor

"I cant move What did you do to me" he asks while struggling from the spell

"Paralysis, I've used whats called a kido on you its a high level incantation only we soul reapers can use its useless to struggle against it your just wasting your energy i may appear young but I've lived nearly ten of your lifetimes I'd kill you on the spot if it were not against my orders " She states arrogantly

"You've got nerve" he states still struggling against the bonds

"And now" she says raising her zanpakuto looking like she's going to kill ichigo He then closes his eyes ready to take the blow only to not feel anything he then opens them to see the hilt resting on the head of a spirit.

"Its that ghost from yesterday" he says

"No please don't I don't want to be sent to the underworld" the spirit tries to plea but is calmed down

"You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place, the soul society there you soul will be at peace" he then disappears in a flash of light leaving behind a butterfly to fly away.

"Where'd he go? What you do to him?" He says still struggling from the kido

She sheaths her sword "i sent his spirit to the soul society, its one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper people sometimes call it 'passing on' now I'll explain to you why im here and I'll use small words so you can understand" she reaches into her kimono to pull out a note pad "now there are two types of spirit in this world there are the good spirits sometimes called wholes the ghosts you see are usally this kind.

"The second kind are evil spirits known as hollows the hollows attack people living or dead in order to devour there souls, any questions before I go on".

"First of all why do your drawings suck so bad?" He asks only for her to draw a moustache on him he screams out in embarrassment "you'll pay for this"

"Let us continue on with are lesson misoure there are two main jobs for soul reapers" she puts two fingers up for emphasis "first: to lead wholes to the soul society through konso like i just did second: to exorcise the hollows wherever we find them

"that hollow with the bug body this afternoon why was it chasing after the little girl" ichigo asks the soul reaper

"That i dont we still have yet to figure out what drives the hollows to do the thing they do"

With the little girl spirit

We see her running down the street away from the hollow persuing her she then trips and fall we see the hollow just about to grab her until a bolt of lightning pierces its armpit and going through its shoulder taking the arm off it dissapears through a rift

"Little girl you do have a thing for tripping at the wrong moments" dawn says appearing in front of her "jeez that soul reaper earlier cant seem tae dae 'er job right" he then walks over to her "i know yer scared but it'll be over when ye pass 'er tae the soul society"

"But i dont want to go yet" the little girl responds

"Im sorry tae say but unlike that soul reaper fae earlier i've got a job tae dae i dont want you gettin chased by those monsters again" dawn responds his voice filled with slang

"Okay" the little girl says dawn puts the bottom of the sword against the girl forehead leaving a glowing mark and she disappears into a flash of light.

He starts gliding through the air remembering kisuke warning "avoid the soul reaper at all costs you'll be in trouble if she reports you back to the soul society they dont like independents running around too much"

"Easier said than done although huh That's strange the spirit energy from that soul reaper is ichigo's house wait that must be wrong I'm going to go check that out.

Back with the soul reaper

"What we do know is there is another hollow crawling near by" she finishes her explanation to him

"Then what are you waiting for go out and kill it"

"I would but i cant seem to detect its location usally i have no trouble finding a hollow thats close by but here its if my senses are being jammed by some powerful-"but is interrupted by ichigo

"What are you death there's something huge howling out there that sound has to be a hollow" ichigo exclaims

"Something howling? What do you mean?" She then hears it "uh now i hear it Definitely a hollow"

"Thats what I've been telling you" ichigo states to her a scream is then heard "thats yuzu" the soul reaper then bolts out the room "hey wait untie me" ichigo shouts at her

 _The reaper is then blasted with spiritual energy she then thinks to herself "this spirit energy is among the strongest I've ever felt how could I not have sensed it earlier"_

 _A female childs voice then calls out "ichigo" the owner of the voice then stumbles up the stairs falls in front of the open door "yuzu what happened " ichigo calls out to her_

 _She then tries to get up but struggles then just gives up "ichigo, karins been- ichigo you've got to save her" she then faints_

 _Another scream is then heard from down stairs belonging to karin the female soul reaper then bolts down stairs ichigo then shouts "hey you've got to let me go- guh gotta break free" he then struggles against the bonds_

 _Mean while the soul reaper is running down the stairs to see the hollow dawn blew the arm off of with both arms attached holding karin with her screaming "PUT ME DOWN" she then unsheathes her sword ready to fight the hollow when ichigo falls down the stairs "stay out of this" she says_

 _He then manages to stand up while struggling against the kido "how can he be on his feet when hes under my spell" she thinks to herself he then falls into her slightly knocking her off balance "fool you'll only get in the way"_

 _"Shut up" he tells her he then notices the hollow holding karin "karin" he exclaims he then struggles even more._

 _"Stop the kido is too strong for a human to break you'll only do damage to your soul" the kido then starts to break "What he's breaking the kido that's impossible" the kido then fully breaks and ichigo then runs at the hollow "don't do it" she screams at him he then picks up a chair and jumps at the hollow prepared to swing but gets punched away_

 _The hollow then looks at him and declares "ive found you" and goes to smack ichigo into the ground but ichigo doges it in time not to get crushed giving enough of a distraction for the soul reaper to cut it's arm it then releases karin and she gets caught by ichigo._

 _The hollow then retreats through a rift to recover from the attack "no! karin no!" Ichigo says holding her._

 _"Its alright she'll be all right the hollow left without devouring any of your sisters souls" the soul reaper says to him._

 _"Are you sure"_

 _"Yes it's targeting a specific soul, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy, in fact that hollow earlier was looking for that soul too not the little girls" she says to him_

 _"But why"_

 _"Most of your spirit energy was hidden deep inside you until now Right when you needed it to save your sisters that's why i didn't sense anything unusual about you when i arrived it also explains why the hollows haven't come after you the spirit energy you have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with that young girls ghost as a result your soul became exposed those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl they using her to track you down which means the hollows are really after you."_

 _"Yeah uh no shit dumb ass jeez she stood right next to him and couldn't sense his energy while i can sense his energy from half way across the town she really must be a rookie" dawn says to him self watching the commotion on top of a roof._

 _"Those things are after me" ichigo says the hollow then re-emerges from the rift_

 _Its back! Get out of here" she says to him_

 _"No. So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me" he ask rhetorically_

 _"That's one way to look at it"_

 _"And now both of my sisters could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault" he remembers yuzu face as she crawled into his room then he remembers karin screaming when she was grabbed by the hollow he runs runs past the hollow while the reaper shouts at him to stop he stands in the middle of the road and shouts at the hollow "coward. Quit attacking others its my soul you want come and get it. Fight me one-on-one you ugly bastard"._

 _The hollow then screams into the air prepares to clamp down on him but is stopped by the female using her body as a shield with her sword out she manages to cut one of the hollows teeth out which forces the hollow to scream out in pain and take a step back the female then falls to the ground in pain with blood flowing from her shoulder_

 _"You are a fool how could you ever think You'd any match for a hollow. Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul. One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering were all going to end up as it's food" she then tries to get up but cant so she struggles over to a lamp post and leans against it. "I'm to injured to fight do you. Want. To. Save. your family"_

 _"Of course i do if there's a way then tell me how" he says to her_

 _She then picks up her sword "it will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself. You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the centre of your being so i may pour my powers into you i cant garantee you that you will live but if it doesn't work it wont matter" the hollow then begins to charge at them._

 _"Then give me that sword soul reaper" ichigo says_

 _"My name is rukia. rukia kuchiki" the now named rukia states ichigo then grabs the sword by the blade ready to stab it into himself_

 _"And im ichigo. Kurosaki" he then stabs the sword into his heart in a flash of light almost comically knocking dawn off the the roof he's sitting on ichig then slashes the hollows arm off before it even processes what happened. He stands in soul reaper robes wielding a sword thats taller than himself_

 _"how could this have happened I meant to give him half my powers but somehow he's takin almost all of it what kinda man is he. I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong that's why he was jamming my senses before and I've never witnessed a human break out of a kido on his own" ichigo then run at the hollow with his sword in hand he then cuts off the foot off the hollow "and I've never seen a soul reaper wield a zanpakuto that big before"_

 _Ichigo then takes one last look at the hollow "you'll pay the price for hurting my family you hollow scum NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE" he shouts Cutting the hollow in half it then disintegrates into spiritual particles He then faints from exhaustion._

 _End of chapter_

 _Finally by far my longest chapter but it was worth the wait anyway sorry for the bad gramer my writing is getting some what better i hope thanks for reading review and this is darth73 signing out_

 _(1) my personal favourite kido_

 _(2) if you dont know what im trying to eplain essentially here snipe was kubos first work it was essentially a female (rukia) that had a huge scyth and had a society with guns but kubo scrapped_ _the idea because scyth and guns didn't exist in the same era_


	9. A Shinigami's work

Greetings everybody its your friendly neighbourhood fanfiction writer darth73 here with chapter 9 of the new dawn here hopefully this will take less time than the last one did because i think that was about 6 weeks round about too do that but who am i kidding no ones reading this anyway so what's the point. Anyway on with the story.

Descaim-

Dawn "hold on just a minute"

darth73 "what. What do you want?"

Dawn "i get too do the desclaimer this chapter ichigo done it last chapter"

darth73 "you know what fine then don't care"

Dawn chuckles evilly "desclaimer bleach is owned by the great troll king kubo and not darth-what's his face"

darth73 is seen backstage drinking coffee "i hate you" he shouts spitting it everywhere

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new dawn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

Kisuke's underground training area

We see kisuke decending the ladder to his basement he then walks over to dawn which is also down there training wearing his blue jeans and shoes "Hado #33 sokutsui" he chants with with his hand stretched out a blue ball of energy then generates and fires at a medium sized rock destroying it into debris "damn not strong enough" dawn said muttering to himself

"So how long have you been down here dawn?" Kisuke asks looking at him

"All night" dawn answers still looking at the destroyed rock

"Why though? Why keep yourself up all night too train?" Kisuke questions him

"Why not though? The towns got a new soul reaper to handle its hollows which means i got nothing to do right now but train" dawn answers "what time is it anyway?" He queries

"About 6 o'clock" kisuke said looking at his watch

Dawn yawns "well I've got two hours might as well catch some sleep before school while I've still got the chance"

"Breakfast will be ready at 7:30" kisuke shouts over to him

"Yeah yeah just like always jeez" dawn said over his shoulder slightly smiling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kurosaki household

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" isshin shouts trying to sneak attack ichigo while he's sleeping but ichigo manages to wake up in time and pin isshin to the ground with his hand.

"Are you nuts? What kind of sick twisted freak attacks his son while he's just lying there sleeping?" Ichigo shouts at him annoyed

You are getting good it looks like there's nothing left to teach you my son" isshin tries to say under ichigo's grip

Ichigo then does a double-take "wait what about karin and yuzu's injuries from last night" ichigo questions holding isshin by the front of the shirt

"Huh injuries what are you talking about?" isshin asks confused ichigo's hand print still on his face

"What?" Ichigo said dumbfounded

Outside

"Its a miracle!" Isshin states happily "truck plows right into the house and not one of us get so much as a single scratch"

"What's more miraculous is the fact no one woke up when it happened" karin dryly said

"I don't get it their wounds are completely gone. They think a truck did all this could it have been the work of that soul reaper" ichigo thinks to himself

"Ichigo you better hurry up and eat breakfast or your gonna be late" yuzu said

"Yeah" is all he can say he starts remembering last night "i wonder if she went back to that place she was talking about, the soul society"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on at school

We hear the school bell signalling the start of lunchtime we see two girls one with short black spiky hair name tatsuki and the other one with long orange hair reaching down to her lower back named orihime both walking down the corridor

"Orihime did you bring lunch today" tatsuki questions her friend

Orihime then nods in confirmation "left over tayaki style raman with wasabi and honey" tatsuki then tries to imagine it but rejects it "would you like to try some tatsuki"

"Ah that's okay" tatsuki apologises

"Oh but its really good" orihime starts to say but accidently walks into ichigo and gets knocked to the ground

"Oh hey It's you. Hey orihime" ichigo greets her

"Oh no I'm sorry" orihime tries to apologise

Tatsuki then jumps to her defense "ichigo you knock her down and thats all you have to say what the hecks the matter with you" tatsuki said angry at him

"Sorry about that" ichigo said realising his mistake "you going to be all right" she nods he then places his hand out to help her up "here"

She then starts freaking out " oh no that's all right really i-i-i-i have volleyball. Yeah volleyball la la la la" she starts singing while skipping away

Just then dawn starts walking up to them "okay did i miss something"

"No. Not really" ichigo said in a very much dead tone of voice

"I came in for you the s'morning but no one answered the door" dawn said

"Well you could have came in the massive hole in the wall" ichigo said sarcastically

"Yeah well i don't know if you this but that's housebreaking regardless of a huge hole in the wall" dawn retorts

"O-kay I'll leave you's two then I'm going to find orihime" tatsuki said

"Kay then bye tatsuki" dawn said waving

Later on in class 1-3

"Hey ichigo I heard a truck crashed into your house last night dude" keigo one of ichigo's friends said keigo has brown hair.

"Pretty much"

"So have you cleaned it all up yet" mizuiro another one of ichigo's friends said he has bluish black hair

"What, are you kidding it's going to take forever" ichigo reponds

"Need any help?" Ichigo looks up to see his abnormally large friend chad ask

"That's okay" ichigo replies a girl walks up to them while keigo remarks

"Yeah Chad you could end up bringing the entire house down"

"What have we got next" ichigo asks the girl then stands behind it's revealed to be rukia kuchiki she looks over to dawn to see hate in his eyes probably from earlier

Earlier on in the day

We see dawn walking down the corridor to class "oh crap what am i in right now" he then pulls out a phone from the chest pocket of his trench coat and flicks through it "ah math I hate that"

Rukia then walks up behind him "that's a soul pager isn't it how did you get one only soul reapers posses them" she states

"Who says I'm not a soul reaper" he said still looking at his phone

"Your only a substitute" she said in a cold voice

"Well done captain obvious oh here's another one I'm a male want any others I've got tons" he said sarcastically

Flash back end

"Hello Your ichigo aren't you I'll be sitting next to you from now on my name is rukia" she says in a overly fake voice

Ichigo then proceeds to freak out and jump from his seat and point at her "its its you" he stutters.

"Hey ichigo what's wrong with you dude?" keigo asks

"Do you two know each other?" Chad questions

"Of course not we've never met before isn't that right ichigo" rukia answers

"Rukia's a brand new transfer student" mizuiro said nudging over to ichigo

"Nice ta meet ya" keigo said at the other side of ichigo all while ichigo stands there dead-panned

"its a pleasure" she holds up her hand into a handshake but when she turns her hand so he can see her palm he sees that she has written "make a scene and you are so dead" " he then comically freaks out.

Later outside the school building

"Alright you freaky little nut job what the hell do you think your doing" ichigo angrily shouts at her

"How scary you big brute jeepers your not going too hurt me are you" rukia responds in a mocking tone

"First of all you can knock it off with little goody two shoes act okay" ichigo demands

"Well i think it's really good considering i learned it over night" she responds

"Alright forget it now just tell me what your doing here anyway, weren't you supposed to be heading back to your soul society or whatever it was"

"I can't only soul reapers can go back to the soul society I haven't the power to return anymore" she said

"What do you mean" ichigo asked sceptically

"Last night i lost all my power as a soul reaper im afraid they all were absorbed into you ichgo" she explains

"I wouldn't know anything about that" ichigo said playing dumb

"Thanks to you for the time being I'm stuck in this ridiculous gigai form" she informs him

"What do you mean by gigai" ichigo wonders

She then points to her chest "it's a temporary body that acts as a vessal in an emergency, if a soul reaper is drastically weakened they can reside inside a gigai until there power comes back" she explains to him

"Oh i get it that's why the others were able to see you before"

"Procisely. And so until all my power comes back it's up to you ichigo too perform the duties of a soul reaper!" She exclaims "its only natural you now posses the strengh of a soul reaper, you do not have the right to refuse your call-"

"No way" he refuses backing it up with him making his arms into a x formation

"What" she excaims

"My monster fighting days are over that was a one time deal" he said looking away

"What don't be ridiculous ichigo you did just fine yesterday" she tries to persuade him

"That was only because my family was in danger. But its not like im ready to fight for complete strangers or anything, sorry to dissapoint you" he said walking away

"I guess theres no other choice then" she said equipping a red fingerless glove with a skull covered in blue flames " Hey " she shouts running over to him she then grabs him by the face ejecting his soul reaper form out.

He then stands there looking at his now lifeless body lying on the ground "awe crap what happened to my body, What in the world did you do too me" he frantically said trying too make sense of what happened.

"Follow me" she simply said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some park

"Hey you going too tell me where we're going" ichigo asks

"Were close" she said pulling a soul pager out of her pocket

"Close to what" ichigo asks again

"Our latest orders, from the soul society it looks like a spirit of a boy dwells here this park is likely to come under attack soon" and as soon as she finishes saying that they hear a boy yelling and they look and see that the boy in question is running from an eight legged hollow.

Ichigo is then about to run after the kid but not before rukia shouts at him "wait hold on"

"What is it" ichigo shouts at her angrily

"Just where are you going that boy is a complete stranger isn't he" she said

"So what i cant just stand by and let this happen you expect me to watch him die" he shouts at her

"Dont be such a fool in the eyes of a soul reaper all spirits in this world are equal getting involved simply because spirits are nearby and need help isn't how it works" she shouts back

He is then about to run after the kid when rukia shouts "leave him be, if you intend to help this child then commit yourself to saving every spirit you must be willing to go to any lengh even to sacrifice your own life"

He then stands there thinking until the spirit gets close enough and trips ichigo then swings his sword slicing of its two front legs it then falls on its back and vanishes

Rukia stands there "have you made your decision ichigo?"

"Like hell i have! I haven't decided to do squat i saved this kid because i wanted to do you hear me, what about you"

"Me" she simply said

"I seem to remember you putting your life on the line when saving me last night tell me were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed into help me? Of course not thats the last thing on your mind when you save someone" behind him the hollow reappears roaring "at the very least i chose to be DIFFERENT" he shouts stabbing the hollow in the face killing it.

He then walks over to the little kid "you okay" he asks the kid then does what any young kid would do when faced waith a guy with a huge ass sword. Freak out "hey kid if you don't want to go through that again then you better hurry up and pass on already" ichigo then paces the swords hilt on the boys forehead konso'ing him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Orihime inoue

Whats up guys darth73 here and today we will be introduced to my least favourite (main) character orihime personally i always seem to have a main character in any anime that i don't like for bleach its orihime for fairy tail its gajeel/lucy if your wondering why i hate orihime its because except for being a healer shes fucking useless and that kurosaki-kun is just damn right annoying anyway before we're here all day listening to my rambling lets just get on with this give me some alcohol cause I'll need it before i blow my brains out

darth73: "disclai-"

Rukia: "wait a minute"

darth73: "oh for fucks sake what is it I'm trying to do the disclaimer"

Rukia: " can i do the disclaimer please" *makes puppy dog eyes*

darth73: " fine then you can do it

Rukia: "yeah" *clears throat* "bleach is owned by tite kubo not darth73

"Normal speech"

 _'speech_ '

 **"Zanpaktou/techniques"**

 _ **"inner**_ **hollow"**

 **"normal hollow"**

* * *

We start with a plus in a suit with black hair standing on a rooftop watching one orihime inoue through her window doing her homework this goe's on for about a minute before orihime closes her curtain the plus then just stands there until dawn appears before the plus

"Hi there I'm dawn I'm a soul reaper and I'm going to take you to the soul society where you can be happy" he said in a calm voice

"The soul, society" the plus responds

"Yeah the soul society to humans it's basically heaven" dawn answers

then just before dawn is able to konso the soul two identical green hollows appear with tentacles that grab the soul dawn then raises his arm forward and shouts "hado #32 okasen" **(yellow fire flash)** the spell the generates a large arc of yellow fire that almost hits the hollows but they are too fast and they send him to hueco mundo while he screams "what are you doing stop!" they then appear with him asking himself "where am i" rhetorically a massive hollow then appears behind him

 **"lost little spirit lets devour this soul"** it said maniacally towering over the plus he then tries to run away but it proves fruitless as a group of hollows surround him and eat him turning him into a hollow. it then screeches out.

* * *

"hear my voice o'lord help your humbled child understand why she was born and if your divine will wishes it summon her back to your side i await your-" rukia dramatically chants only to be cut off by ichigo

"jeez will you shut up already" ichigo shouts in her face cutting her off

"what is your problem i am studying contemporary language" rukia said defensively

"your off by a couple centuries so tell me how long are you planning on following me about" ichigo asked

"until you answer your calling as a soul reaper" rukia states

"yeah whatever" they then hear a car skid along the road behind them they then turn around to see a blue car drive off and orihime lying on the ground with shopping bags in each hand "hey orihime" ichigo calls out

She then turns around with a look of surprise "ichigo"

"Did you just get hit by that car" he asks

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe are you gonna be okay" he asks sceptically

She nods "yep it was just a little bump on my head dont worry I'm fine i swear" she said enthusiastic

"You sure your okay, where'd that car go that hit you" he asks

She then looks around for a couple of seconds before pointing behind her and answering "it drove away"

In a angry yet calm voice he shouts "orihime"

She then looks down at her feet slightly embarrassed and bows while apoligising

He then looks away looking guilty and says "well alright as long as your okay then"

Orihime then notices the third person there "rukia"

"Yeah thats right and just who are you"

Ichigo then angrily says to rukia "hello shes in the same class as you her names orihime. Get your head out your butt"

Rukia then grabs her dress and bows trying to play off her last statement "orihime how are you"

Orihime then copies Rukia's actions "oh im fine thank you"

"Well now it appears you've been shopping"

"Huh, oh right dinner! It looks like my leeks bannana butter and beanjam seem to have made it too" orime exclaims comiccaly spinning a leek

'Yuck i dont want to know what shes going to make with that' ichigo thinks to himself

Dawn is then seen walking down the street behind them "whats up guys?"

Ichigo then looks over to him "oh hey dawn how are you"

"Same old same old" he replies he then see's the skidmarks on the road ' _stupid humans not being able to do flashstep life would be so much easier but no they have to use those ? What do you call them cars it doesn't matter'_ " so what the hell happened here"

"Orihime got hit by a car but no injuries from what i can tell" ichigo responds

"What are you a paramedic" dawn said sarcastically

"Why you little" dawn and ichigo then start fighting in a puff of cartoon smoke with orihime and rukia watching and laughing until rukia notices orihimes leg where a bruise has formed "where did you get that bruise orihime"

"Oh this?" She said looking down at said bruise "i must've got it from the car when it hit me"

Dawn and ichigo then stop fighting and dawn looks over "thats a really bad bruise you got there you want me to walk you home? Its no problem really"

"A-a-a okay i mean if thats okay with you of course i know you've probably got things to do" she splurts out

"Nah its cool i've really really got nothing to do, oh by the way ichigo you never came to class today so I've got notes for you here" he said pulling notes out of his red trenchcoat

"Oh thanks by the way you still got your schoolbag on you whats that about?" Ichigo questions

"Oh i got after school detention for consistent late comings, anyway I'll walk orihime back have fun you two" he said over his shoulder

WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" ichigo and rukia shout in sync

"Oh nothing see ya's"

* * *

Ichigo and rukia are walking back when rukia decides to ask obout orihime "so that girl"

Ichigo then looks over at her "who you mean orihime"

"Are you close to her" rukia inquires

"Eh not really i barely even know her and we rarely even talk but shes friends with a buddy of mine from the neighbourhood so i see her around,although" "yes" "around three years back her older brother sora was in this terrible accident and died in are clinic" ichigo explains

"What" rukia responds in disbelief

"He was in a car wreck it was the only family she really had i never realised she was the one i saw crying that day i only found that out just recently"

"Just how intuned were you to the spirit realm then" rukia asks slightly intrigued

"Huh, oh not as much as i am now its really only recently I've been able to fully communicate with the spirit realm" ichigo answers "why whats up what are you thinking"

"Nothing see you later"

"Hey where are you going?"

"Back home" rukia said

"Wheres that"

"You really want to know?" Rukia asks

"Not really"

"Then dont ask me"

* * *

What is that you see? An end of chapter yes finnaly i got this chapter out like 3 months later better late than never i suppose

Special thanks to sketchywolf for following and favouriting this story

I'll probably see yous all in 2017 for more chapters and i will try to update more frequently no promises till next time guys peace out


End file.
